


New Kink

by Vaizo



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Gay, Kink, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, fluffy comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: Ben finds a new kink that really gets him off, but Rook has his reservations in regards to the hero’s health.
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	New Kink

Rook loomed over the panting mess that was Ben, palms down on either side of his head as he rammed his hips forward. Ben held onto the revonnahgander’s wrists for dear life as he wailed in pleasure. To the alien’s surprise, the omnitrix wearer grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his neck. Confused, he slowed his pace and gazed at the other with a tilted head. Ben pressed his hand down on the palm, effectively constricting his throat. The pleased expression he made shot a jolt of electricity through Rook’s loins, prompting him to continue his prior rhythm. 

“Do you like that?”

A rigorous nod and tightening hole was Ben’s response. The blue-furred male growled and slammed his hips particularly hard into his mate’s, eliciting a silent cry of ecstasy. He tightened his grip on the throat, causing the other’s eyes to roll back into his head and eyelids to flutter. Ben’s legs drew up against his sides and his toes twitched, before his mouth opened in a silent scream that the revonnahgander would imagine to have shaken the walls. His climax hit his mate’s chest and his own, at the same time that Rook unraveled with an uncharacteristically loud groan. He released his hold on Ben’s throat, prompting a series of dry coughs. 

“Bralla-Da… are you okay, sweet one?”

While still buried inside, Rook grabbed the bottle of water off their nightstand and handed it to the grateful hero. 

“Mhm, I’m great~”

* * *

Unmoving from the bed, the two sweaty mates cuddled in sated silence. Rook couldn’t help but feel conflicted over his actions.

“Ben... do you really like that?”

“Huh?”

“The… choking.”

The omnitrix wearer shifted a little at the thought of it.

“Nn, yeah… why?”

Rook subconsciously copied the action.

“I worry. Constricting your air supply cannot be healthy; I do not want anything to happen as a side effect, or if I squeeze too hard.”

“I just like it right at the end… and I’ll flash a sign or something, to signal for you to let up. Like a safe word.”

“What if you can’t because the hypoxia affects your brain! I still feel bad that you were coughing the moment I let go.”

Ben faltered.

“You’re really uncomfortable about it, huh… sorry, Rook. You don’t have to do it again.”

The revonnahgander felt a pang of guilt. He gathered the bundle of sweaty hero in his arms. 

“I do not want to take this off the table, because I cannot deny how attractively you reacted when I did that. Let me think about it.”

Ben’s core vibrated a little in excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how to write fanfic stuff
> 
> Sorry if this disappoints


End file.
